Oh, brother!
by slytherin-sprite
Summary: Edward meets a girl whom he believes to be the love of his life. Thus, will he believe who her brother is?
1. At the beginning

Edward Elric was full of anger. "I can't believe that Colonel Moron is forcing me to do his dirty work for him. It's not like he's paying me extra!" Ed went on with his complaints, "That arrogant womanizer thinks he's already the fuehrer, well, we'll just see about that!" he said waving his hands everywhere.

"He is nothing but a useless son-of-a -!"

Edward fell down. 'Someone must have bumped into me.', he thought. He slowly sat up. The first thing he saw after a couple of seconds of regaining his vision was a suit case. Beside it was a bright eyed brunette who looked really hurt.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Ed quickly apologized. "I wasn't aware of where I was going or what I was doing." he said. 'Man, this girl might think I'm a complete idiot!' Edward thought after saying his last comment.

"It's alright, it was just an accident." the girl said sweetly. Edward stood up and reached out his hand to help her get up.

After she dusted off her yellow sun dress, she gave Edward a pleasant smile as if they were already friends. He slightly blushed and smiled back. She gave out her hand for a handshake. Edward gently held her hand.

"I'm Rebecca. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said pleasantly.

"My name is Edward. You may call me Ed, and the pleasure's all mine." He said blushing even more.

"Well, Edward, do you mind showing me around? You see, it's my first time here in Central and you seem like someone I can trust." she said shyly.

"Oh, of course," Ed said, "but you don't even know me."

"I know your name so far." She quickly said.

They both laughed. Edward grinned and finally agreed.

They walked passed shops and restaurants and settled on an outside table belonging to a café.

"So, tell me about yourself, Ed." She said, holding her cold glass of lemonade.

"I work in the military." Ed simply said with a big smile on his face.

"As a national alchemist?" she guessed.

"H-How did you know?" he asked surprised.

She chuckled and pointed at his state alchemist pocket watch, which was reflecting the light of the sun.

'As if that wasn't proof enough!' Ed thought idiotically.

"Actually, Edward," she said curiously, "I came here to see someone who is very important to me."

"Oh, I see." Ed said disappointedly, "Your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" She burst out laughing. Edward looked at her questioningly. "I do not have a boyfriend! My family would definitely kill me. I came here to see my brother. He'll help me be a national alchemist."

"You're an alchemist?!!"

"I was taught alchemy when I was very young. It runs in the family."

'Amazing! A young and beautiful girl who can do alchemy. Wait 'til the Al gets a load of this!'

"Edward, do you mind bringing me to the military? My brother works there." she said.

"Sure."

Edward paid the bill and they both went on their way to Central headquarters.

On the way, Ed thought of whom Rebecca's brother was.

'Havoc, no couldn't be! Fuery, Falman, Breda, I don't think so! Hawkeye, she told me the other day that she was an only child. Hopefully not Armstrong! Hughes, God forbid. Who could it be then?' Then, he saw an image of… Colonel Roy Mustang! No way! Not that cold-blooded, greedy, 'fuehrer-wannabe' Colonel! God have mercy!

Well, soon, Ed will find out.


	2. Confrontation

Edward Elric and his new friend, Rebecca, were on their way to Central headquarters.

Meanwhile…

"Goddamn it, men! Tidy up this place at once! If you don't, I'll turn you all into ashes!!!" Roy Mustang shouted at the top of his lungs. Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda & Vato Falman were running all over the room to clean up their mess, not knowing what their superior was getting crazy over. Havoc was picking up his cigarette buds. Fuery was sweeping the Colonel's ashes (Roy's paperwork). Breda was shoving all his candy wrappers into his desk drawers. While Falman was cleaning the Colonel's desk, since Roy was busy cleaning the window (episode 37 ). Riza Hawkeye, on the other hand, was brushing Black Hayate's fur in a calm manner not minding the chaos going on in the office.

All of a sudden, there came a soft knock on the door. Mustang took a deep breath and gathered all his strength to launch a perfect smile. His subordinates looked at him questioningly, 'What's up with the Colonel?' they thought. Roy slowly opened the door with his ultimate smile.

"Hey, Roy! I didn't think you would be that happy to see me today! I gathered more photos of Elysia for you to-!!!" Roy slammed the door on Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes' face. The Colonel was fuming.

"Alright, maybe later!" Maes cheerfully told Roy behind the door.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot! I've got to talk to you about 'you-know-who'." Maes said slyly to Roy. Roy glared at the door separating the two friends. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery whispered to each other.

"Who could be this you-know-who" Breda said.

"Probably one of his girlfriends" Havoc said.

"Or it could be his fiancé Falman commented.

"Well, whoever it is, he or she is quite important to the Colonel" Fuery said.

"You're", right they all agreed.

Then all of a sudden, they heard Roy shout, "What do you mean by they can't find her?!!"

"Just as I said, we can't find her. We've been searching for her in the train station."

"Check Again!!"

Mustang went back inside the office, sat on his chair. "And created a small explosion which created a larger mess."

"I think I'll go to the males' washroom a take all my anger out on the on the dryer."

But before Roy could get up and leave, someone opened the door. They saw a girl with long dark brown hair and deep, dreamy hazel eyes, wearing a yellow sun dress which fits her slender figure. It was Rebecca. Everyone was shocked. Roy fixed uniform, fixed his hair, and released his ultimate smile. "Welco---…" he was cut of by the sight of the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was holding Rebecca's hand.

"Man, the Colonel must be jealous of Ed!" Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery whispered to each other.

Riza, on the other hand, was surprised at the sight and looked at the Colonel right away. Roy looked lost and useless. He was staring at the two teenagers, holding each other's hand.

"full…METAL!!!!!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everybody looked at Mustang and said,"Colonel…" in a frightened voice, Edward had a questioned look in his face.

"Oh no, he's at it again." Rebecca suddenly said.

"What do you—", Edward asked but was cut of by a sudden explosion caused by a certain alchemist.

A/N: A little help from a friend for completing this chapter.


End file.
